ooewimodulefandomcom_de-20200215-history
OÖWi Wiki
thumb|251pxOffenes Wiki für Experimente, Projekte & Ideen zu einer offenen ökologischen Wirtschaft. Open wiki for experiments, projects & ideas for an open ecological economy. Wieso Werbung und kann man sie ausblenden? Mitmachdirectory Projekte O:Wi Offene Ökologische Wirtschaft/ORD Open Regenerative Design thumb|left|250pxORD Open Regenerative Design bringt die Ideen von Open Source und Regenerativem Design (auch bekannt als Cradle to Cradle Design) zusammen für eine DIY - do it yourself - Regenerative Design Wende. Die Entwicklung und Arbeit des Projektes findet hauptsächlich hier im Wiki statt. Sören Bewässerungssysem - Produktentwicklung thumb|left|248pxSören ist ein Open Source Bewässerungssystem für Balkon-, Terassen- & Fensterbankbepfanzungen von Sven Benthin. Es versorgt Pflanzen auch bei längerer Abwesenheit stets optimal mit Wasser ohne dieses zu verschwenden. Der Bauplan findet sich hier im Wiki. Baue es nach und entwickele es mit uns weiter. In die Medien? / Explain it to the public? thumb|left|164pxIdeen und Projekte für Spots, Kampagnen und Aktionen zur Erklärung, Vermittlung und Erforschung einer offenen ökologischen Wirtschaft. Du kannst hier eine vorhandene Spots finden, Ideen aufgreifen und erweitern, bei der Realisierung von Spots und Kampagnen helfen oder sie selbst anstoßen. Zur Seite. ENGLISH: How to explain & discuss an open ecological economy to the the public? Lets invent spots, campaigns, pictures and storys. LÖWi - Lexikon Ökologischer Wirtschaft thumb|left|250pxLÖWi - Lexikon Ökologischer Wirtschaft ist eine Stoffsammlung und Sammlung von Umweltinteraktionsmöglichkeiten und Biomodulen. :::::::::::: Hilf mit, neue Naturabbidlungen zu experimentieren! Mehr :::::::::::: Open Leila thumb|left|250pxLeila ist ein Leihladen in Berlin. Viele Dinge können wir besser und nachhaltiger nutzen, wenn wir sie leihen statt kaufen. :::::::::::: Werkzeuge? - Mit welchen Werkzeugen kann man Leihen statt Besitzen organisieren? :::::::::::: Was ist ein Leihladen? Ein Video erklärt es. 'Mehr Projekte, Fragen, Sammlungen / More' Openness Business Models thumb|left|98pxWelche Geschäftsmodelle für Unternehmen und Gestalter in einer offenen ökologischen Kreislaufwirtschaft? Welche Geschäftsmodelle funktionieren zusammen mit Openness für Erfinder, Gestalter und Produzenten? Bietet Ökoeffektivität vielleicht besondere Chancen? Zur Seite / ENGLISH: Openness need compatible business models for designers, inventors and producers. We collect them and search for new ideas. To the page Produkt und Produzentensuche/Search for Products & Producers thumb|left|92px Wo findet man Produzenten und Produkte für eine Kollaboration an und in einer offenen ökologischen Wirtschaft? Zur Seite / ENGLISH: Where are the potential producers and what are the potential products for an open ecological economy? To The Page Workshops thumb|left|98px WORKSHOPS (1) ORD (+O:Wi) Workshops zum einladen, selbst durchführen, weiterentwickeln / ENGLISH: O:Wi & ORD Workshops to invite or develope /// (2) Natur Digital Workshop Wie macht man die Natur und ihre Leistung als Produzent und Recycler transparent – welche Möglichkeiten neue Beziehungen mit der Natur herzustellen, geben uns die digitalen Medien? ENGLISH: Nature digital – Digital media gives us the chance to make nature visible in new ways and get new connections to it? /// (3) add a workshop O:Wi Zertifikat thumb|left|91px Die Idee eines Zertifikates und Kommunikationssystemes für offene regenerative Produkte. Kann man ein solches Zertifikat durch eine offene Community transparent vergeben und entwickeln? Zur Seite Anschlüsse vermitteln / Connecting Producers & Material Flows thumb|left|46px Wie können Produzenten miteinander Stoffanschlüsse und damit Kreisläufe verabreden? Mit welcher Software/ mit welchen digitalen Tools und Techniken lassen sich Stoffkreisläufe organisieren? Zur Seite / ENGLISH: How can producers communicate to organize material cycles? How to use digital media to organize transparent material cycles? To The Page O:Wi Verwirklichung / O:Wi Realization thumb|leftMit welcher Organisation/welchen Organisationen und welchen Strategien lässt sich die Verwirklichung einer offenen ökologischen Wirtschaft vorantreiben? Zur Seitei / ENGLISH: How to organize the realization of an open ecological economy? To The Page . Hilfreiche Seiten im Wiki / Helpful Pages *Synergienseite: Welche Synergien lassen sich zwischen verschiedenen Projekten finden? *Das Mission Statement auf der O:Wi (ORD) Website erklärt einige Ideen zu einer offenen ökologischen Wirtschaft Letzte Aktivitäten im Wiki Kategorie:Wiki